


Anastasia

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Post-ep: Our Man BashirKira is not amused and Jadzia is a tease about it :)(tumblr fic prompt - dialogue: "I'll never unsee that.")





	Anastasia

“He made me wear _what_?” Kira’s voice echoed loudly through her quarters.

“Technically, he didn’t make you wear anything,” Jadzia reasoned, but her words did nothing to calm her girlfriend’s outrage.

She had been in the process of recounting the events of Julian’s recent holosuite adventure, according to the very detailed version that Garak had just given her outside the official debriefing. This included a very thorough description of the rather flimsy nightgown and ridiculous shoes the Anastasia character had worn.

Kira was not amused.

“I don’t care if he made me or not, the fact remains that both Garak and Julian saw me in that thing!”

“And I didn’t,” Jadzia unhelpfully provided, earning herself an angry glare.

“Look, honey, why don’t you calm down a little? We should be thankful that his program saved our lives.”

Kira shook her head. 

“He made me into a concubine!” She spat out.

“And from what Garak told me that was a very nice look for you. He even offered to recreate those outfits, so I could…” 

“No!” Kira interrupted her unruly, “You’re never going to see me wear such an atrocity!”

“I should be thankful for Garak’s incredible storytelling skills then, because his words created a really vivid image in my mind...” Jadzia wiggled her eyebrows at Kira, who held her arms crossed firmly in front of her. 

“And trust me,” Jadzia leant forward to place a consiliatory kiss on her sulking girlfriend’s cheek, “I’ll never unsee that.”


End file.
